poklefandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby
Kirby is the main protagonist of Milky Star Nightmares. He appears in most of Pokle's content and has made himself the mascot of it. He is the main protagonist of the Kirby franchise as well. Kirby is a pink puffball who crash landed on a spaceship from an unknown planet to Planet Popstar. He then began to live there ever since with some of it's inhabitants still not trusting Kirby. He would soon be the countless hero of many adventures throughout the way. He is able to speak quite well since he is a little boy after all. He is also able to think properly but is also quite naive during most of his adventures. Physical Appearance Kirby is a pink round puffball with stubby little arms. He wears red long shoes and has small pink cheeks. Personality Kirby is incredibly nice to everybody especially towards his enemies. Sometimes when his enemies attack everyone else he does tend to get mad at them but he does see some good in them. Kirby manages to befriend most of his rivals such as Meta Knight. He is able to do this due to his ways of convincing and being friendly towards others in a way. He may have a temper or does get angry when again, some new villain comes and destroys Planet Popstar but tries to find out what their motive of doing it is. It is pretty rare to see Kirby in a temper since he is usually full of joy and is incredibly nice towards everyone including his enemies. Kirby can sometimes be naive and would go do things on his own without thinking about the consequences. Kirby is quite curious most of the time especially being a young boy with some knowledge in him. He gets sad when he finds out that somebody either betrays him completely. History Backstory Kirby landed onto Planet Popstar during the very early days of the planet. Some of the early inhabitants did not know what species Kirby was so they just considered him "his own species". Kirby grew to be more lovely and kind to everyone in Planet Popstar including some random travelers and tourists around the universe. Kirby began to meet more and more friends throughout his adventures such as King Dedede and Meta Knight. However, they first weren't friends and were more of foes. King Dedede did not like Kirby when he arrived and considered him to be a "threatening species" to the planet. However, Meta Knight mostly tested him to see if he had potential into becoming a new hero for Popstar. Meta Knight wasn't wrong as throughout the years, Kirby began to discover more of his powers and abilities despite his physical appearance. He began to defeat several threats that came to Planet Popstar and most of the threats began to fear Kirby more and more as the years went on. Milky Star Nightmares Season 1 Rubix Cubes Kirby is admiring the beautiful sky until he is greeted by King Dedede who tells him about a king who stole his Rubik's Cube. Kirby agrees to help him out and they set off to look for the king. Revenge on the Pengi Kirby and King Dedede manage to find where the king is located at which is Pengi Land. They defeat his commander named General Sirquad IV and also end up defeating the king himself. It turns out that King Dedede tricked him all this time for revenge but was soon also defeated by Kirby. Comin at Ya:Rise of King Dedede Kirby is bored and wants something new and fresh and that is to make a town to appeal to others and make new friends rather than just having King Dedede all day. King Dedede refuses but then they both end up fighting, Kirby manages to easily defeated King Dedede and get his wish. Meta Knight's Revealing Duel Meta Knight returns to challenge Kirby and see if he is worthy enough for the future to come soon. Kirby ends up later on winning the duel against Meta Knight. They are both greeted by Mr. Rubix Cube who transports both of them to different locations. Meet Ybrik Kirby ends up meeting one of his long time enemies who is Ybrik. Ybrik is created from his DNA but he was mainly created by King Dedede. Ybrik ends up going on a rampage but is defeated by Kirby and vows to return again. Finding and Failing Kirby wakes up to Tom Nook appearing in his house. Tom Nook wants Kirby to collect an artifact known as a "Golden Turtle", Kirby is hesitant but he soon agrees to collect the artifact for him. Kirby travels all the way to Nightmare Zone to look for the artifact. He soon is confronted by Jigglypuff who immediately attempts to attack him. Kirby manages to defeat Jigglypuff and she runs away. Kirby finds the Golden Turtle lying around Nightmare Zone and returns to Milky Star Town with it. He gives it to Tom Nook and leaves to go back to his house. Ybrik's Return Ybrik returns once again. This time he attacks another small town named Square Town. The mayor warns Kirby about the actions Ybrik is committing, Kirby and some other friends head to the town to stop Ybrik. It turns out that Ybrik is more powerful than before and has a bunch of attacks up his sleeve. Ybrik is however defeated by Meta Knight. He flees and vows to return once more. Attack from Scarfy Kirby is finally able to find his copy abilities again when he sucks Blade Knight and gains his abilities to soon turn into Sword Kirby. This would not only make Kirby more powerful but also make him a true foe to his enemies. Ybrik's ReReturn Kirby encounters Ybrik once again and tries to stop him until he is confronted by Jigglypuff and N A X64. He turns into Sword Kirby and fights Jigglypuff while Jonathan and Chef Kawasaki are fighting N A X64. After they win the battle, Lucas appears and helps them stop Ybrik. Soon in the episode, Kirby and Meta Knight end up defeating Ybrik and send him to jail. Birds (episode) Kirby is seen enjoying his day with Goomber and Sylveon when a bunch of birds are attacking.After the incidents, Meta Knight and Chef Kawasaki tell Kirby and Sylveon who is responsible for the incidents which is Mother Bird. Kirby agrees to find the cave where Mother Bird lives and stop her. They soon fight her and after a little while, Kirby finds Knuckle Joe wandering around the cave and decides to inhale him instantly therefore turning him into Fighter Kirby. This ability allowed him to defeat Mother Bird and save Milky Star Town. Dreams Come True Kirby meets Dubior disguised as King Dedede. Dubior manages to convince Kirby to come with him to his laboratory. There, they test a machine that can make dreams come true. Kirby gets on the machine and wishes to have a Game Boy. He lets Dubior try it which causes him to wish for an evil version of Kirby to start attacking Milky Star Town. Before Dubior can retreat, he is confronted by King Dedede who then kills him. Soon, Kirby and King Dedede arrive to the town to see what is happening. It turns out that they are too late and see Evil Kirby destroying the entire town. They proceed to fight Evil Kirby which he ends up knocking both of them out instantly. Until, Meta Knight rushes from behind to give Kirby a sword. Kirby inhales the sword and becomes Sword Kirby. He then immediately takes down his evil counterpart and manages to defeat him. Marx Comes to Milky Star Town After the town is rebuilt, Kirby is invited by Meta Knight to go to a new restaurant they have opened up. After he finishes eating at the restaurant, Kirby decides to simply go home. He later spots Chef Kawasaki dragging some kind of loaf and offers to help. Kirby helps out Chef Kawasaki carry the loaf to King Dedede's Castle. However, after some inconvenience happens with the loaf, Marx appears and takes the King's wallet. Meta Knight then appears and gives Kirby a strange artifact. Kirby sucks up the artifact and gains the Mirror ability. Kirby then goes to space and confronts Marx with it. Kirby learns about the Mirror ability's powers such as shooting a large beam or teleportation. Marx shoots a giant beam of his own at Kirby which supposedly makes him lose his ability. However, Kirby also finds out that he can clone himself. So he shoots one last giant beam at Marx which instantly defeats him. Marx retreats and vows for revenge and Kirby gets the wallet back. He teleports back home where all the others are waiting for him. Kirbee Ploosh Moviee It was an idea for Kirby to officially direct his very own movie. The concept began and soon the trailer for the movie was released. Most critics were pretty displeased with the results. Later throughout the filming of the movie, an unknown interviewer decided to interview the people working on the movie. Kirby was one of those people but Whisper ended up appearing and killing the interviewer. The interview never got released to the public after that. Later another interviewer decides to interview the new cast and see what they think about the movie. Kirby isn't actually interviewed but is just seen checking to see how filming is going. Powers and Abilities Kirby has a multitude of abilities ranging from inhaling to floating. Some of these abilities he has to gain sometimes such as the Sword Ability. Other things is really just his super strength. Normal Abilities * 'Inhale: '''Kirby's main technique is to be able to inhale enemies either swallowing them completely or gaining their abilities. Kirby can also spit them out which ends up shooting a star projectile. He can not only inhale enemies but also other items such as food or weapons. He manages to inhale a stick that a Waddle Doo threw at him. * '''Float: '''Another main technique of Kirby is his ability to float. He can puff himself up and be easily able to float around wherever he feels like going. The ability is unlimited meaning that Kirby can pretty much float forever if he wanted to. * '''Quick Punch: '''Sometimes during situations where Kirby doesn't know what to do, he will simply just do a super quick punch on his enemies. Sometimes this attack doesn't work however. * '''Strong Oxygen: '''Just like Marx, Kirby's oxygen is pretty tough since he is able to breath in Space easily. Copy Abilities .]] * '''Sword: '''Once Kirby has a sword, he can use it as an advantage to combat by slashing his enemies one by one. Kirby usually sucks up a sword or sucks up a sword user such as Blade Knight. He can use several techniques and tricks up his sleeve just by using his sword. **'Slashing: '''The Sword ability can make slashing enemies very easy. Kirby is capable of slashing his enemies incredibly quick with the sword. * '''Fighter: '''Kirby can use Fighter as more of a handheld combat ability .]]being able to punch every single enemy he sees. Having this ability is capable of making Kirby twice as strong and can lift up heavy objects better. Kirby usually has to suck up Knuckle Joe in order to get the ability. ** '''Suplex: '''The Fighter ability allows Kirby to easily carry any enemy and suplex them. * '''Mirror: '''One of Kirby's most powerful copy abilities. Once Kirby inhales an object with a mirror-like reflection, he turns into "Mirror Kirby". This ability allows him to do a bunch of capable things with it. ** '''Mirror Beam: '''The wand that the Mirror ability holds shoots a beam. Sometimes the wand shoots the beam at a random size, but the beam is an incredibly powerful attack if used properly. ** '''Teleportation: '''The Mirror ability also allows Kirby to teleport anywhere. ** '''Cloning: '''Kirby is capable of cloning himself with the Mirror ability. There is a limited amount of clones which is 5. But the ability still works pretty well. Relationships King Dedede Being unaware of the hatred Dedede felt for him, Kirby is always nice to Dedede no matter what. Even if King Dedede acts like a jerk towards Kirby, he still supports him with some of his decisions. It has been shown that King Dedede and Kirby do work together a bunch such as with fights against Ybrik. Kirby sometimes dislikes the fact and finds it strange when Dedede is trying to "clobber" him. Other times, he just grows to accept King Dedede as a "grumpy" and "hotheaded" guy sometimes. Kirby and King Dedede have fought before, mostly due to some sort of rivalry. These fights were mostly caused by short and weird arguments both of them have. Meta Knight Kirby and Meta Knight show some form of Mentor and Apprentice relationship. Kirby treats Meta Knight mostly with respect. At first, Kirby fought Meta Knight due to some unknown rivalry between each other. However, Kirby forgives Meta Knight for all of the fights and have grown to be good friends. They mostly assist and help each other during most of Kirby's fights. Phil Not much is known about the relationship between Kirby and Phil. However, it seems throughout most of the episodes that Phil and Kirby get along pretty well with each other. Phil even admires Kirby's bravery throughout the fights most of the time. Jonathan Kirby and Jonathan seem to be in a pretty fine relationship with each other. Jonathan also admires Kirby's bravery throughout most of the fights. Kirby is also pretty nice to Jonathan all of the time even if they have different personalities. Chef Kawasaki Although most people don't like Kawasaki's cooking, Kirby is one of the few who admires his cooking and likes to come to his restaurant most of the time to eat his food. Even when Kawasaki believes his food won't do good, Kirby always comes and supports him to keep on doing his passion. Lucas Although Lucas and Kirby's relationship is barely shown or seen, it seems that they have a decent relationship. Kirby doesn't really like the fact that Lucas is mostly rude to everyone though. Ybrik During Milky Star Nightmares, Ybrik and Kirby have been mortal enemies. Kirby has always disliked the fact that Ybrik wants to conquer all of Planet Popstar. They have been fighting throughout most of the seasons. Although, Ybrik and Kirby are enemies, there are times when they have worked together. Such as the time when they were trying to defeat Darkus Mero. After Milky Star Nightmares, Ybrik and Kirby are now good friends and Kirby manages to see the good of Ybrik and therefore has changed his ways in being good. Jigglypuff During Milky Star Nightmares, Kirby and Jigglypuff have also been enemies. Kirby somehow knows about Jigglypuff's tragic backstory and during Season 3 has convinced Jigglypuff to change her ways and become good instead of evil. Marx .]] Kirby and Marx have been enemies for a short amount of time. Kirby disliked the fact that Marx wanted to conquer and destroy all of Planet Popstar. Even when Magolor tells him that Marx lied to him, Kirby doesn't really get angry at him. When Marx gives up on his evil goals, Kirby becomes happy about that. Goomber and Booflik Kirby seems to get along with Goomber and Booflik pretty well. He seems to enjoy talking with them about strange and obscure things. Sometimes, Kirby becomes a little bit weirded out when Goomber talks about very strange facts sometimes. Sylveon Sylveon and Kirby are pretty good friends. They get along all of the time and like to talk about certain stuff. Even if Sylveon doesn't talk, Kirby still respects her. Sylveon also seems to admire Kirby's bravery and abilities during the fights they are in such as Mother Bird. Mr. Rubix Cube Kirby didn't really know much about Mr. Rubix Cube other than he was a Rubik's Cube. He just sees him as an ordinary enemy. Fox McCloud Fox McCloud is a pretty good friend with Kirby and always helps him out when he is having trouble with something. Unnown Kirby has fought Unnown for about two times. Both of those times Unnown has ended up losing. It is clear that they both do not like each other due to Unnown causing almost everyone in Planet Popstar to nearly be eradicated. Another reason is due to Unnown tricking Kirby into being Stella even though it was an illusion by Unnown. Gallery Kirby Featured Wiki.jpg Kirby Gallery 4.jpg Kirby Gallery 3.jpg|Kirby with Mr. Rubix Cube. Kirby Gallery 2.jpg|Kirby talking to Tom Nook. Kirby Gallery 1.jpg IMG 1134.JPG IMG 1117.JPG|Kirby and Kine. IMG 0688.JPG Kirby Sky.jpg Kirby Gallery 5.jpg Random Junkyard.jpg|Kirby talking to Sylveon at Random Junkyard. Kirby with Jonathan.jpg|Kirby with Jonathan. Kirby Gallery 10.jpg Kirby Gallery 11.jpg Trivia * Kirby had been in PokleTheKirby's channel since the beginning. * Kirby has appeared in almost every single episode in Milky Star Nightmares. Some episodes where he hasn't appeared being Finding and Failing and Waddle Doo Sucks. * Kirby was never planned to have copy abilities until getting rid of them would just get rid of their charm. The first copy ability to appear (which is Sword) is in Attack from Scarfy. * Back in the cancelled series "Kirby and Star Pals", Kirby sounded exactly like high pitched characters such as Lucas or Jigglypuff. * In another cancelled series "Phil and Kirby", Kirby is just a random alien who is captured by Area 51 Workers during the first episode. * Back in the older days of Pokle's channel, Kirby was pretty much Cody from SuperMarioLogan. * Kirby was supposed to be more of an edgelord character but the idea was scrapped later on. * Many plush versions of Kirby had been used in older videos, one prime example being the Banpresto Kirby plush which is Kirbot. The second plush used of Kirby was the Kirby sitting plush by Sanei which is now Ybrik. This leads to the one he uses today which is the Sanei Kirby plush. * Kirby was originally never going to be voiced in Milky Star Nightmares or other series. Since it would make sense to only rely on Kirby sound effects to use on Kirby. But later on Kirby was voiced since the beginning of PokleTheKirby. * Before, the Kirby plush was simply just a way for Pokle to talk to his viewers. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Borbs Category:INVINCIBLE Category:Heroes Category:Pink Puffball Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Milky Star Nightmares Category:Randumb Galactic Adventures(RGA) Category:Main Protagonists